


It's not real

by CanadianHottMess



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Live, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loving Marriage, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), The House on 28 Neibolt Street (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHottMess/pseuds/CanadianHottMess
Summary: Stanley went with his friends to defeat IT 27 years later. He got separated from them and has to face one of his fears.





	It's not real

**Author's Note:**

> This is taking place during the spider head / weird mirror carving scenes. Pennywise is using Patricia against Stan.

Stanley was currently standing outside the old Neibolt house. Looking around him he saw all his childhood friends, but they weren't kids anymore. All of them have grown up, all of them had some life to go back to. Stan bites his lip thinking about his wife, he left her alone without any real explanation. He was pulled away from the thought of his wife once he saw the other's head into the old house. Slowly following Stan took a deep breath he can do this, he has to do this for his wife. Walking into the house he looked around, it was just as dark and disgusting as he remembers. As he continued to venture deeper into the house Stan didn't noticed he was separated from his friends. Looking around frantically, he began to panic. That panic intensified when he heard his name being called. Walking towards the sound. He was now faced with a door already opened a crack. That was when his name was called again, this time he could pin the voice. It was Patricia's. Shaking his head he pushed the door open, horrified by the scene in front of him. His wife in this old and disgusting bathtub, looking like she's been sitting in that water longer than humanly possible. 

"Stanley" she spoke, reaching a shaking pale hand to him. Stanley shook his head staying near the door. This wasn't real, his wife was home safe. Probably worried out of her mind but she was safe. 

"Why did you leave me?" Patricia spoke again, causing Stanley to look at her. It broke his heart to see her like this. Something in him urged him to step closer, to save her. 

"I didn't leave you Baby Love." he whispers looking down, why was he trying to talk to this thing. It isn't his wife. She is home safe. 

"You left me all alone. I couldn't handle it." she spoke looking down at the murky water. 

"So I did this" she snapped her eyes back up at Stanley, making him jump slightly. Shaking his head, he reached up touching the scars that littered his hairline. The last time he was alone with one of IT's illusions he almost died. 

"This isn't real" he whispered and looks at her again. 

"You aren't my wife" he said a little louder, causing her to glare at him. Stanley backed up slightly, ready to bolt for the door. 

"Stanley, please it's so cold here" she whispers tears welling up in her eyes. Reaching out for him again. Stanley just watched and shook his head slightly. 

"We were going to be a family…" she placed a hand on her stomach under the water, yet stan could still see a bit. His eyes widened in shock before he shook his head. 

"No! You aren't my wife! Patricia is at home" Stan says pointing at her. She frowns wrapping her arms around herself. 

"I'm right here Stan." she says looking at him. 

"Cold" her lips pull into a slight smile. 

"Alone" even more of a smile.

"Scared" and more.

"Oh and dead! And it's your fault!" she screams. Her smile more malicious than he has ever seen. Shaking his head Stan ran to the bathroom door. Locked. Panicking he began to slam his hands on the door. 

"Richie! Bill! Someone! Help!" he screams, only to hear the screams of his friends dealing with their own monsters. 

"There is no one to save you" the monster taking form of Patricia says softly. Stanley turned on his heels to look at her. She was holding her hand out, a razor gently resting in the palm of her hand. 

"Join me love" she said looking at the razor. 

"One cut and it will all be over, we'll be together" she says looking up at him with a sweet smile. Stanley walked over to her, looking down at the razor. Once he was close enough the thing grabbed onto his wrist. Stan tried to pull back, but her grip was strong. Fighting against the creature he screams for help again, and again, and again. So caught up in trying not to die he hadn't noticed his friends who came to help him finally, until he watched a stick go through his wife's chest. Pulling back as her grip loosens, he looks around at his friends. 

"I need to call her. Make sure she is okay" he says shaking his head. He needed to know Patricia was okay and this was just a game. 

"We can't right now, we need to defeat IT" Mike finally spoke up, putting his hand on Stan's shoulder. The other losers agreed and they ventured deeper into the lair of the dancing clown.

Standing outside the now collapsed in house Stan along with the other losers huddled into a group hug. They did it, they killed IT once and for all. Pulling back Stan looks around, he needed to call his wife. Running back to the old town house he was staying all, still covered in dirt, shit, and blood. Once he made it there he bolted for his room called her. Panicking more with each time it rang. 

"Stanley!" she answered. She sounded like she's been crying and worried. 

"It's me. Baby love I'm sorry I left without an explanation." he starts looking at the ground. 

"It's okay, I've just been worried sick about you. Where are you? Are you okay?" Stan smiled softly at her questions. 

"Yes I'm okay, I'm in Derry, Maine. Where I grew up. There is a lot I need to explain, I'll be home soon" he says with a calming voice. She was safe, and alive. 

"I love you Stanley Uris, but don't ever scare my like this again. I thought you died!" she says through the phone, causing Stan to chuckle slightly. 

"I love you too Patricia Uris, and I promise I won't," he says with a smile. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Stan let himself relax. She was safe, Patricia Uris was safe, His wife was safe and at home waiting for him to come back.


End file.
